Never Again
by artmisfit
Summary: Lavi thinks Allen and Kanda may never admit their feelings for each other, but when the simple punishment for losing a race ends up with a neko Allen, Kanda thinks it might be time to confess. Yullen! Because their aren't enough neko!Allen fics in this world. Implied Lucky in later chapters. (NEW CHAPTER UP NOW)
1. Chapter 1

Paste you

**Hello ^_^ this is my first fanfic so I decided to write it on my favorite -Man pairing, Yullen (Kanda x Allen)**

**Please review! Constructive criticism is always welcome, please let me know what you think and any suggestions you may have! **

**Diclaimer: I do not own the characters or -Man. They belong to Katsura Hoshino.**

Chapter 1

Allen sat, shifting at the uncomfortable silence between the two, the finders had long-sense gotten over the shock of seeing the white haired exorcist sitting beside Kanda without the latter ever making a move to slit the boy's throat. The samurai had always been oblivious to the silence that immersed the two whenever they were together, he simply sat eating his soba until a certain red haired usagi decided to join them.

Lavi eyed the two boys suspiciously, it's not like he hadn't noticed their liking for each other, he was a bookman after all. Upon his discovery, he had realized the two wouldn't admit to anyone –not even themselves- that they liked each other in any way.

"Yuu-chan?"

"Screw off usagi" he glared at the red haired male in front of him, not in the mood to deal with his stupid remarks this early in the morning.

To bad for Kanda, Lavi who had long gotten used to the boys usual death-glares replied "Don't you ever get bored Yuu? I think we ought to have a competition of sorts, to ease the boredom, ya know?"

Allen perked up at this, his grey eyes opening slightly wider. They hadn't received any missions lately and the boredom, he knew, was gnawing at everyone, Kanda being the only exception.

He smirked slightly "What kind of competition exactly?" knowing Lavi it would probably end up with one of them sneaking around the order half-naked in an attempt to steal Komui's beloved Komurin –never again, Allen shuddered at the thought.

"I know what you're thinking" Lavi snickered "but maybe a simple race would be less harmful, loser has to-"

"Drink one of Komui's ridiculous potions, chosen by the winner" judging by the smirk on his face, Kanda most likely had something in mind. Lavi and Allen were still getting over the shock of Kanda not only agreeing to their stupid game, but also contributing to making it all the more interesting.

"To the roof!" yelled the red head, loud enough for the whole cafeteria the turn towards them, wondering what was going on. Before Allen had the chance to object the boy had already bolted up the stairs.

Turning to his left he noticed Kanda had already begun the long journey to the top of the building. With a sigh he stood up, running out of the room before anyone had the chance to ask questions.

**So there's the first chapter! Let me know what you think.**

**If this gets any reviews I will definitely continue with it! I have lots planned for this fic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's chapter 2! Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: The characters and -Man belong to Katsura Hoshino.**

Finally nearing the last flight of steps, Allen clung to the wall for support. It had been an hours run up to the roof and just half way through he had begun to feel the effects of skipping breakfast. He considered forgetting about the whole thing and hiding away until Lavi and Kanda had forgotten about his punishment -boredom was better than this- but from the look on Kandas face earlier he knew that this wouldn't be easily forgotten.

After ten minutes of debating this he willed himself to walk the last flight of stairs up to the roof, it seemed twice as long as usual. Pushing open the large door gave a loud creak and he stepped into the usually eerie darkness surrounding the order.

"Took you long enough"

Allen turned around to face a smirking Kanda, what was up with the blue haired exorcist today was beyond him. He'd never seen Kanda smirk this much before; even if it wasn't a full-on smile at least it was something.

"Well, looks like the moyashi is our new guinea pig" Lavi stepped up putting his arm around said moyashi.

"If you turn me green I swear I'll kill you both"

"Finally we see Allens violent side! You're becoming more like Yuu-chan over here every day."

Kanda turned away embarrassed, but that didn't keep Lavi from noticing the faint pink blush covering his face.

After making their way down to Komuis lab, the two eldest exorcists had begun carefully reading the labels of each bottle within reach, wanting to choose the one that would be most embarrassing for Allen.

Kanda, already knowing the exact potion to give his moyashi pushed a bottle towards Allen, the liquid inside was a grey-green color that looked somewhat like dish water, even the shimmery glitter within the mixture didn't make it seem the slightest bit more appetizing. "Drink" he scowled.

"But-"

"Unless you want to turn green, or end up some hideous ten-eyed-monster I'd suggest you agree to this one now."

Allen hesitated for a moment, why would Kanda care what happened to him? For all he knew this could do exactly as the older boy said. He glanced up at the blue-haired exorcist; he almost looked as though he cared, 'If Yu Kanda _could_ care' thought Allen.

"Yuu, I think-" Lavi stopped when he saw the bottle holding the murky grey liquid in Allens hands "well this looks interesting…"

He walked over towards where the two were standing, Allen staring down the substance in his hands. Without another word he popped the cap off the bottle and downed half the liquid. Grimacing in disgust as the others watched, waiting for something to happen.

After about five minutes of awkward silence and no apparent changes, Lavi sighed, obviously disappointed that the day would resume its normal schedule of absolutely nothing.

"Well" Allen looked to the ground, happy he didn't have an extra arm growing out of his neck or something equally ridiculous. Suddenly sensing eyes on him he turned his head towards Kanda who was staring intently at him, a look of confusion in his deep blue eyes.

"Something the matter Kanda?" Lavi snickered.

He glared at the red head then stomped out of the room, slamming the doors behind him.

**Well that's it for chapter 2! I'll hopefully have chapter 3 up in the next few days. **


	3. Authors Note

Just a quick authors note before I add the next chapter.

Chapter 3 should be up today, it's a bit later than I would have liked but I've had a bit of writers block latley.

For those of you asking if this will be an M rated fic (I'm assuming you're asking if there will be any smut) I'm not sure yet, as I'm new to this I've never written it before. But if enough people ask for it I may attempt it.

Thanks for all the amazing reviews :) chapter 3 will be up soon


	4. Chapter 3

It was two the next morning when Kanda woke to a soft knock on his door, whoever it was had to be fairly stupid to wake him this early. He picked up Mugen from its place leaning against the wall and slammed the door open, giving whoever was outside his famous death glare.

He was surprised to see Allen, with a panicked expression on his face. It was then was then that Kanda noticed the fluffy white tail hanging from the boys sweatpants, and the pointed ears atop the young exorcists head.

He simply stood there gasping at the sight of his now neko moyashi. 'So it did work…'

"What did you do to me?" Allen almost shrieked.

"…" The older exorcist had no response; he didn't think 'I turned you into a cat because I thought it'd make you even sexier' was the proper thing to say.

"baKanda!"

"Relax moyashi, it's kind of cute" he pet Allens head. The neko exorcists' face turned bright red, but he couldn't stop the soft purring forming deep in his throat. He stepped closer to Kanda until they were chest to chest "Moyashi…"

"Yuu-chan, Moyashi-chan!" Lavi called from behind them, purposely attempting to ruin the moment.

"Shit usagi, do you want to die?" Kanda unsheathed Mugen and stepped towards the red head, Allen having already stepped back, embarrassed.

Ignoring Kanda's death threats, he smirked "You really do have some strange fantasies Yuu, turning the moyashi into a neko and all…"

Kanda felt the blood rush to his face, if Allen didn't hate him before he surely would now. A heavy silence fell around them as the eldest two continued to stare down the other.

"Um, guys?" Allen, who was still standing next to Kanda, shifted uneasily "Can someone explain to me what's going on?"

Both boys turned to look at Allen, to innocent to understand what Lavi had meant.

"Well" the red head started, but was cut off when he felt Mugen at his throat.

"Another word usagi, and you're dead"

The threat seemed to work this time, as Lavi stepped back and practically flew down the hall, leaving Kanda and Allen alone in the empty hallway. Neither knew what to say and the heavy silence returned, just as it had the day before, the only sound being Allens tail whipping back and forth. Kanda sheathed Mugen and took a step back towards his room, but was stopped by the moyashi grabbing his arm.

"Can I sleep with you?"

Kanda must've looked panicked as Allen instantly corrected himself "I mean stay in your room, please?" he blushed and stared up at the blue haired exorcist.

"Fine, but don't expect this to be a regular thing" he turned, walked back into his room and lay on the bed with Allen following closely behind him. The neko exorcist curled up next to Kanda, nuzzling into his neck and continued the soft purring, indicating he was asleep.

The older exorcist glanced down at the boy in his arms, he smiled and muttered a barely audible "I love you Allen" before falling asleep again.

** Well theres chapter 3! The ending was a bit cheesy but anyway :) please review! Chapter 4 will be up soon!**


	5. Chapter 4

The cafeteria was next to empty the next morning, a few finders sat at some of the far tables but it seemed otherwise vacant. As it was only five in the morning it didn't surprise Allen or Kanda as they sat down at one of the tables farthest from the finders.

The younger of the two slid closer to Kanda, brushing his tail along the elders leg and pretended not to notice his face turn a bright shade of red. He might as well make use of the annoying thing as he didn't think his neko features would be leaving him anytime soon. Although they were a nuisance, Kanda seemed to be quite fond of them, _'Well he must be as he's the reason I have them' _Allen thought.

He had woken early that morning –thanks to his growling stomach- to find Kandas arm placed protectively around the younger exorcist, he smiled at the thought, remembering the embarrassed look on Kandas face when he woke, noticing his arm around Allen as his moyashi stared up at him with his usual innocent look.

The two sat in their usual silence for a while, it had become less of an awkward silence lately which they were both glad for. Of course the content moment vanished as their red haired companion decided to skip into the room. Kanda sighed, realizing his peace and quiet was now over.

Lavi sat down on the opposite side of the table, a suspicious smirk spreading across his face as he noticed the still blushing Kanda.

"What is it that you want Usagi?" the blue-haired exorcist growled, glaring at the smirking boy.

"I don't suppose you've ditched your pride yet have you?" the red heads smirk widened.

He received the same cold glare.

"I suggest you leave, unless you're looking to die."

It was then Allen noticed the on-going conversation he was yet again left out of, he had never noticed Kandas feelings, therefor he never understood what the older two talked about most of the time. He stared at his friends, knowing asking them what exactly it was he didn't know was not going to get him any information.

"It's not any of your business baka!" Kanda yelled loud enough for all the finders at the other side of the room to hear, they all turned towards the three, curious to what was happening.

Allen, still in too much of a daze to hear the other yell, let out a squeak as he felt someone tugging on his wrist.

"We're leaving moyashi" Kanda muttered as he dragged the younger boy out of the cafeteria and down the hall until they could no longer hear Lavis hysterical laughter.

"Kanda your hurting my wrist" Allen had been whining the whole walk down the corridors as Kanda continued to drag him farther away from the room they had just been in.

"…"

"baKanda let me go!"

"Whatever you say, stupid moyashi" he dropped Allen to the ground and stomped away, wishing he'd never gotten attached to the young white haired boy in the first place. He tried to swallow the pain he felt, knowing Allen would most likely be upset with him now, but he couldn't relieve the heavy feeling in his heart.

**Well that was chapter 4! Hope everyone enjoyed that ^_^ I'll hopefully have chapter 5 done soon.**

**Feel free to leave any suggestions, and please review!**


	6. Chapter 5

The halls were empty as the samurai made his way to his room, he needed to think without the usagi disturbing his peace or moyashi distracting him. Allen had that effect on the older boy, he just couldn't think straight when he was around, which was something Kanda was not particularly fond of. He refused to become attached to anything or anyone, knowing they could be snatched away from him at any time, but Allen somehow managed to unintentionally force him to break that rule.

Finally reaching his room, Kanda staggered in before slamming the door shut, with much more force than necessary.

"Bakanda! Don't break the door!" the samurai stared back at Allen, who at the moment, was sprawled on the older boys bed, giggling as though what he had just said was the best joke he'd ever heard.

"Moyashi, what the hell are you doing here?" Kanda glared down at the smiling boy, silently debating if he should run out the door and avoid Allen for the rest of the say, but in the end decided against it.

"You don't want to see me Kanda?" the young exorcist pouted.

"I want to know what you're doing here-" Kanda stopped as he felt a furry tail wrap itself around his thigh.

"What the FUCK moyashi?" he stepped back, feeling the tail unwrap itself from it's place around his leg.

"I'm bored Kanda, amuse me" Allen smirked, noticing the elder boys face turn a bright shade of red.

"Out."

"No."

Kanda growled, no one talked back to him, especially not bean sprouts. "You can leave, or you can die."

Allen debated that for a minute, he knew Kanda wouldn't actually kill him, at least he hoped not. Sighing, he flopped back down to his place on the bed, ignoring the death glared from the boy beside him.

Finally giving in, Kanda sat down on the end of the bed, still staring at his moyashi as the boy cuddled into him and began the same purring as the night before. _'He really is adorable'_ the elder exorcist thought, not that he'd ever admit that to anyone. He figured if he could keep his feelings to himself they might just fade away -he hoped.

Allen glanced up at Kanda, blushing as he noticed the samurai staring at him, he began to say something but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Kanda growled and stood up, pushing Allen to the side "Who the hell could that be?"

He walked towards the door, the white haired boy trailing behind him. He grabbed the handle and pulled it open, a look of confusion and anger spread across the elder boys face.

"Hello exorcists."

Outside the door stood the one and only, Tyki Mikk.

**Sorry for the wait but I've been very busy lately! I'll hopefully have the next one up soon to make up for how long this one took.**

** Anyway, please review, suggestions are welcome!**

** I'm also thinking about starting another fanfic soon (but I will definitely keep writing this one ^_^) so suggestions and requests on which pairing it should be about are welcome! **


	7. Chapter 6

"The red head" Allen and Kanda stared at the Noah, who –after a serious interrogation from Kanda- was now able to state the reason for being stupid enough to enter the order.

From the way this conversation was going so far, he didn't expect the neko kid or the long haired boy to give in right away, the younger of the two had been clinging to the elders arm since Tyki had entered the room, he couldn't help but wonder if he had interrupted something…

"And you think we'll agree to this why?" Kanda glared suspiciously at the older man, there was no way he actually thought they'd agree to such a thing, there must be a catch.

"I can't ask a simple favor? I didn't kill you yet, that should be payment enough." Tyki smirked as he noticed the tall boy pull the neko kid behind him more, as if to shield him from the Noah.

"What do you want with that baka anyway?" In truth, Kanda wouldn't mind getting a break from the usagi for a few days, it was Allen who'd be reluctant about the offer.

"I've been sadly forced to take a small vacation from my usual tasks of getting rid of you brats, it gets boring you know."

"What does that have to do with Lavi?" Allen stepped out from behind Kanda, who immediately grabbed his arm, pulling the boy behind him again.

"Awfully protective aren't we?" Tyki raised an eyebrow thoughtfully.

"Shut up and answer the damn question."

"I just want a toy that's all, I won't hurt him" he paused, rethinking what he had just said "Well, not in a bad way that is."

Allen's face flushed red, even being the innocent one he knew what that meant.

Attempting to hide the blush, he stepped farther behind Kanda, snuggling into his back, he felt safe around the older boy, even with Tyki sitting a mere three feet away from the two.

"Here comes our little friend now." Tyki's smirk grew wider as the door flew open and Lavi walked in, grinning like an idiot as usual.

"So that's where you two-" he stopped mid-sentence, grin turning to a scowl as he saw the Noah sitting casually across from his two friends, acting as though his actions were completely normal. "What is _that_ doing here?"

Taking another step into the room he gave the man a questioning look, he seemed harmless for the time being.

"I think we'll be leaving now" Tyki stood up, grabbing Lavi's arm as he made his way out the door.

"What? Let me go!"

"Should we do something?" Allen starred up at Kanda, still clinging to his arm as before.

"It's his problem now, not ours."

"Yuu-" the younger exorcists eyes widened as the name slipped from his mouth.

"You look as though you've seen a ghost Moyashi." Kanda smirked and pulled the boy into a hug. His moyashi could say his name, only him.

**Finally got to finish chapter 6! I know not alots happening at the moment, but it will get interesting very soon :)**

**Anyway! Please review! I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible. (and no, this will not turn into a Lucky -LavixTyki- fic)**


	8. Chapter 7

Kanda tangled messy silver hair between his fingers, breathing in the scent of the beautiful boy below him as he connected their lips once again. He was surprised as Allen didn't protest, but parted his lips slightly, allowing the samurai to explore the younger exorcist's soft mouth with his tongue.

Allen broke the kiss to take a breath, and shuddered as Kanda licked and bit at his neck, leaving purple bruises along the skin.

"Kanda" Allen breathed out; the older boy smirked against the youngers neck.

"Kanda" the voice shown a hint of annoyance this time.

"KANDA!"

Allen starred down at the samurai, a confused look frozen his face. It wasn't like Kanda to sleep in, then again, he had been acting rather odd lately, for god's sake, he hadn't even flinched when Allen had let his first name slip!

"Unless I'm also sprouting a new set of ears, I don't see the need to look at me that way Moyashi" the older boy snickered at the obvious blush spreading across the nekos face. The boy looked so innocent this way, it was this exact innocence that had drawn Kanda to him in the first place, the reason he had silently vowed to protect Allen, even at the cost of his own life.

...

Sorry that was short but I was kind of getting a bit off track with this story and wasn't sure where it was going. I'll have the next chapter up soon (it will be longer next time, I promise) review please :) and comment any suggestions you may have!


	9. Chapter 8

It had been two weeks now since Lavi's 'abduction' and it seemed that was the topic of everyone's thoughts at The Black Order, everyone's besides one cat-loving samurai that is. Kanda Yuu was in the midst of conjuring up his plan of action, with little luck.

He had long ago concluded that he was unable to confess to Allen, no matter how hard he tried he could not get the words out of his mouth, even if he could the boy may just be too naïve to understand. Even if that wasn't the case Kanda had managed to convince himself it was. Yes, the great Kanda Yuu was shy (not that he'd ever admit that.)

Months after months since Allen had arrived it had been the same thing, he'd walk up to the moyashi with the intention of even implying his feelings, but even after having rehearsed what he was to say, he would find himself unable to speak the words he had so carefully planned out. With nothing to say and a curious moyashi giving him a questioning look he did what any other person would do, spit out the first insult to come to mind. So in the end, his attempted confessions would turn into a battle of flying fists and occasionally broken bones.

After many idea-less days Kanda once again found himself going about his usual 8:00am activities, sat in the cafeteria glaring down at a half-eaten bowl of soba as if the innocent food were the earl himself. The day had started un-eventfully, and the bitter samurai was in no mood to deal with anyone or anything for the time being.

"Kanda" the blue haired boy circled around at the sound of his name, only to come face to face with a wide-eyed moyashi.

_ '__I remember this face, what does he want now?' _the last time Kanda had seen that face on the boy had been the time Allen had gotten a late-night tuna craving (he was part cat now after all) and had practically forced Kanda to go retrieve the multiple cans of fish. Unlucky for Allen, the samurai was not in the giving mood today, and after glaring at the white haired exorcist for a moment, turned around, stalking out of the noisy cafeteria.

It didn't take long for the sound of hasty footsteps to appear behind Kanda, knowing exactly who they belonged to the older boy stopped and spun around, only to be tackled by masses of silver hair. Nimble hands gripped his wrists, pinning his arms above his head.

"Can't you listen to me for once?" Allen starred down at Kanda, his face flushed red from running. His words thrown aside as the elder exorcist fought with all the strength in his body not to pull the boy down and kiss him in the middle of the hall. He looked too cute like this, silver hair disheveled, the cat ears atop his head stuck straight back in anger. His grey eyes almost shown a hint of hurt, tying a knot in the usually-confident exorcists stomach.

"Kanda?" Allens voice pierced through his thoughts, snapping him back to reality.

"What do you want Moyashi?" Kanda, attempting to keep his voice neutral, growled inwardly as his words came out in more of a squeak.

The boy above him giggled slightly, but seeing Kandas irritated expression, quickly became serious again.

"Well, spit it out already" the elder exorcist was already running low on patience, and the awkward position on the cold stone floor wasn't helping.

Allen hesitated a moment before answering "Since we both know the general idea of what happened to Lavi, I'm worried and… could you help me look for him?"

…

**Finally finished chapter 8! I'll try to post more now that it's summer break. Hope you enjoyed, and please review :) **


	10. Chapter 9

Outside the small inn wind howled as the never-ending rain poured down in heavy sheets, to think only hours ago there appeared to not be a single cloud in the sky baffled the two exorcists as they sat –rather awkwardly- in the tiny room they had managed to book. With the storm suddenly appearing out of nowhere, the many tourists planning to leave that day were now forced to remain in the tiny village.

The village itself was only occupied by a small market, aside from the few houses and one inn, which housed up to fourteen people with its eight guestrooms. Kanda and Allen had arrived only an hour earlier to find that the only room available wasn't much larger than a normal-sized bathroom and contained only one bed. After many harsh words and the occasional death threat, the two boys had agreed rather than sleeping out in the rain, ignoring each other's existence would be their best bet.

Kanda lifted his head to glance at the clock placed on the wall of the small room, noticing it was only 2:00am he sighed, he hadn't been able to sleep at all that night, the ponding of the rain woke him whenever he even began to doze off, and the cramped little room seemed to have risen to 100 degrees in the past ten minutes.

In an attempt to get comfortable the samurai rolled to his left, facing the sleeping boy beside him, eyes widening at the sight.

Allen's skin seemed abnormally pale in the moonlight, making him appear even thinner than he already was and all the more innocent. His hair spread out around the pillow glowed bright silver, along with his abnormal ears which twitched slightly at any sudden noise no matter how small. Allen's tail swished side to side, while the purring coming from within his throat continued as it always did when he slept.

It wasn't like this was the first time Kanda had seen the boy sleep; ever since the incident which had given Allen his neko features he had seemed to become quite dependent on the elder exorcist and had crept out to his room late at night on many occasions. But he had never quite looked so angelic as this.

Kanda shuffled closer to the sleeping boy, staying as silent as possible so to not wake him. He stopped only inches from his face, tensing as the younger exorcist mumbled something incoherent but then returned to his soft purring, indicating he was still asleep.

Relaxing once again, Kanda could feel Allen's warm breath through his slightly open lips, lips the color of rose petals was the only way he was able to describe them. The closer he observed the boy the more his heart ached with longing, and the more in love he felt.

Without realizing it, Kanda had moved his hand to slowly dust his thumb over the sleeping boys lower lip, then carefully caressed his cheek sliding his hand over the porcelain skin. Despite the burning temperature of the room Allen's skin seemed to be cool, matching its ghastly pale color.

Moving his hand up slightly, Kanda ran his hand fingers through the youngers mess of glowing silver locks, twirling his fingers through the tangles of hair then moving to smooth out the boys ears, which happened to be the same color as Allen's un-natural colored hair.

Kanda inched closer to Allen yet again, stopping as their foreheads touched and the samurais breathing grew heavier with the realization that the boy could wake at any moment, leaving him with nothing but explaining to do. But staring down at Allen's peaceful face left that thought seeming unnecessary.

Slowly and unsurely, Kanda brought his mouth to Allen's, just placing his lips atop the others before fully pressing them onto his. Allen's lips were just as soft as they looked and soon enough the elder exorcist slid his tongue across the youngers bottom lip, causing Allen to squirm in his sleep and curl up closer to Kanda.

Deepening the kiss, Kanda tugged lightly on the neko boys hair, pressing their faces closer together as he moved his tongue to explore Allen's mouth. For a moment the samurai felt as though Allen was kissing back before the lips he had always longed for were yanked from his and grey eyes stared back at his own, holding a bewildered look.

….

**Sorry about the cliff-hanger but something interesting was bound to happen in that situation! I decided to have this chapter be a description of Allen from Kandas POV, hence the lack of dialogue.**

**Anyway, thanks for all the great reviews :)****I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible! **


	11. Chapter 10

It had been exactly thirty one days, three hours and seventeen minutes since the incident that night at the shabby inn. That followed by two minutes, four seconds of awkward silence before finally Kanda could choke out a barely audible "I'm sorry" then disappear out the door and return to the order two days later.

Kanda rolled over in bed for what seemed to be the one thousandth time that night. He glared at the clock placed on the wall adjacent to his bed, and glared at the hands wishing they would move even the slightest bit faster. It wasn't the first sleepless night he had encountered since returning to the order, but it was dragging out to be the longest.

Komui had received word from Allen that he had managed to find the idiot red head the day before, and the two would be arriving sometime today. Hence the reason for a certain samurais lack of sleep. Even when the announcement was made that day at lunch, he had simply glared down at the bowl of noodles in front of him, hoping to hide the red color of his face -caused partially by anger, and partially from embarrassment- behind his long hair, earning him a confused look from Lenalee and whoever happened to pass their table at the time.

Kanda grimaced at the memory, attempting to push it out of his thoughts. It's not like he could really explain his reaction that afternoon to anyone, to admit his feelings would mean revealing his biggest weakness. The incident those few weeks before was a sign to just how strong a weakness this was becoming.

Glancing over at the clock one last time and noticing it read only 4:37am, Kanda decided to admit defeat and get up to start what was sure to be another long day. Pulling himself up off the bed, he grabbed the uniform he had so neatly laid out the night before, when the sound of a familiar voice stopped him in his tracks. Kanda couldn't quite make out exactly what the voice was saying, but as it neared closer to his room the words became clearer.

" – and then he just ran out, without explaining a single thing."

"He was obviously just embarrassed. I never would have guessed that Yu-chan would pull a stunt like that. He must really like you."

"Yeah, because people always turn the object of their affection into cats. That's normal."

"As I said before Allen, Yu has some weird fetishes."

Still inside his room, Kanda heard Allen giggle nervously.

_Great going Lavi, as if the moyashi didn't already think I was a complete creep. _

…

**So I finally got to write this chapter! I'm so sorry it took me so long but I've had a lot going on lately. I know it's short but I promise I'll have the next chapter up really soon! **

**Anyway, thanks for all the lovely comments. Please review, follow and all that :) **


End file.
